


A Sky Full of Stars (and She Was Looking at Her)

by agoddamnsupernova



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, I have so much stuff planned, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, this is gonna be great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoddamnsupernova/pseuds/agoddamnsupernova
Summary: Tune in next chapter for Trini and Kim's constant bickering





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn it, Gomez, let some of the other girls have a chance!” The captain shouts, throwing her clipboard down onto the bleacher.

“You wanted us to run the drill, we ran the drill, it’s not my fault these idiots can’t get to the ball in time!” Trini replies as she throws her hands into the air. “You want to win, I can get us a win, what’s the problem, Hart?”

“The problem is that this is a team, not the Trini Gomez show,” Kimberly replies, as she advances on Trini, her gaze murderous. “We go over this every practice. I can’t get the team into shape if you’re making it easy on them.”

“Why don’t you get them to my standard and you wouldn’t have to complain so much,” Trini snorts, arms crossing over her chest. “Maybe you need to step it up as captain.”

“Maybe you need some time on the bench,” Kim threatens as she comes to a stop in front of Trini, the height difference making Trini have to tilt her chin to maintain eye contact.

“Good luck getting Coach to agree to that,” Trini glares, her teeth grinding as Kim smirks at her.

“He already thinks that you need an attitude check,” Kim hums, a self-satisfied smile lighting up her features. “So, have fun watching the game from the sidelines tomorrow night.”

“You’re such a bitch,” Trini growls out before she’s shoving passed Kimberly to stomp toward the locker room. “Fucking ridiculous.”

Her fist meets the cool metal of the locker door before she really registers what she’s done, the familiar tingling ache crawling from her knuckles to her wrist. Trini knows she’s overreacting, that she really should listen to her captain, but there was so much riding on her performance. “Fucking Hart.”

Trini brings her hand away from the locker, examining the tender skin for a moment before ripping the door open. She doesn’t bother changing, just grabs her bag and storms out.

_Pick me up_ she texts to her best friend as she makes her way through the quiet halls. The more distance she puts between herself and the gym, the more she cools down and by the time she reaches the parking lot she feels a little stupid.

“Blow up again?” A familiar voice sounds and she smiles despite herself.

Zack Taylor, childhood best friend and all around idiot, was sat on the hood of his car like he had just been waiting in the lot for her to text.

“Yeah,” she sighs as she walks up to the car, leaning against the front fender. “Kim just rubs me the wrong way.”

“So, ask her to rub you the right way?” The boy replies and it makes Trini roll her eyes.

“You’re an asshole,” she chuckles, shoving his shoulder gently. “She’s holding me back.”

“Maybe so,” Zack starts as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “But, Trini, she has to think about what’s best for the team, not just what’s best for you.”

Trini wants to argue, wants to be angry at him for not taking her side, but she knows he’s right. “Maybe if she asked me to help get them where they need to be, instead of yelling at me to hold back, this would be different.”

“Have you ever said that to her?” He asks, offering her the lit cigarette. She takes it, drawing in the smoke slowly as she contemplates his point.

“No, I guess I haven’t,” she says finally, smoke curling around her words. “She’s the captain though, the thought should have crossed her mind.”

“You’re not wrong, but you can’t fault her for something you haven’t brought up either,” Zack hums before he tries his hand at blowing smoke rings. “Damn it.”

“You might be right,” Trini sighs, flicking his nose when he looks too excited at her admission. “Don’t get any ideas, I’m only saying that particular sentence once.”

“I’ll take it,” he grins at her, snuffing out the cigarette against the hood of the car. “Come on, I’m starving.”

“What’s new?” Trini snorts, pushing away from the car. “Krispy Kreme?”

“Krispy Kreme.”

* * *

 

“No way, Boston creme is far superior,” Trini argues as she chews, brows raised at her friend’s simple glazed donut.

“I wholeheartedly disagree, T, you can’t beat the classic,” Zack replies with a shake of his head, tearing off a piece of his donut.

“You’re delusional,” Trini chuckles, reaching for her coffee. “Sure, glazed is the original and it’s _okay_ but Boston creme will always reign supreme.”

Zack opens his mouth to argue some more and Trini takes the opening to flick a small ball of the napkin into it. He sputters for a moment, spitting the paper into his palm before halting at her. “You play dirty.”

“All is fair in love and donuts,” she grins, leaning back in the booth.

She watches him pout for a moment while she sips her coffee, he never fails to make her smile on days like these. She about to thank him, maybe even offer that to buy him another one of his boring donuts when the door to the shop opens and her attention is drawn to the one person she was trying to avoid.

“Of course,” she huffs out quietly, the sound making Zack turn his head toward the pair that had walked in.

Kimberly Hart and her blond little puppy dog, Jason Scott. Rarely seen without each other, the quarterback and the captain of the volleyball team, how cliche of a romance.

“Chill, Trini, it’s not like they can’t come here,” Zack says after a moment and it makes Trini roll her eyes.

“I know that,” she grumbles, finishing off the last of her drink. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.

Trini watches Zack for a moment, waiting for him to get engrossed with his phone before she stands up and grabs both of their empty cups. “Refills,” she hums before walking off, hoping he wouldn’t think to come after her.

She makes it up to the counter as Kim and Jason wait, knocking her shoulder into her captain hard enough to make her stumble. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“Bullshit,” Kim sighs, running a hand through her hair. “What do you want, Gomez?”

“I’m just getting a refill,” she replies with a smirk, setting the two mugs on the counter. She taps her fingers against the marble, humming while she waits for the cashier to return.

“Are those fresh bruises?” Kim asks, her brows raised. “Fuck’s sake, can’t you go more than a few hours without fucking yourself up?”

“Wow, captain didn’t think you cared so much,” Trini replies with a yawn, sparing her purple knuckles a glance before her gaze is settling back on the taller girl. “Pay a lot of attention to my hands?

“Of course I care! You kind of need your hands to, I don’t know, play the fucking sport your in!” Kim snaps and it makes Trini smile knowing she’s gotten under her skin.

“Yeah, you’re worried cause of volleyball,” she starts, turning so she’s fully facing Kim. “Pretty sure that’s not the only reason you’re looking”

That seems to make the other girl stumble and it leaves Trini feeling satisfied. “Are you hitting on me?” Kim asks finally, the tone making Trini’s blood boil.

“You wish,” she spits, standing up straight, she was ready to put Kim in her place. She hadn’t been flirting, but almost disgusted way Kim had asked put her in the defensive.

“Woah, woah, T, look at the time,” Zack says behind her as if he’d appeared out of nowhere. “My mom is going to wonder where we are.”

“What?” Trini asks, her brow furrowed as Zack’s fingers curl around the back of her shirt.

Before she can say anything else, he’s dragging her out of the shop. The last thing she hears from Kimberly is a snide, “he should keep her on a leash,” before the door slams shut behind them.

“What the fuck, Zack!” She growls, punching his shoulder firmly. “I didn’t even start it that time!”

“Don’t lie to me,” Zack replies coolly, all but shoving her into his car. “You wanted a fight, you have all day.”

“But she’s just so fucking _infuriating,_ ” she huffs, slamming her fist into the dashboard. “She thinks she’s so fucking above it all, with her rich parents and captain spot and fucking golden boyfriend.”

“Someone sounds jealous,” Zack sing songs as he starts the car. “Green isn’t a good color on you, Trin.”

“I am _not_ jealous!”

* * *

 

“Take that, asshole,” Trini grins as she mashes buttons. Zack had settled her down with Call of Duty as soon as they got to his place. Violent games always calm her down.

“Feeling better?” Zack asks as he plops down next to her, a bowl of fresh popcorn in his hands

“I’m getting there,” she hums, reaching a hand into the bowl, grabbing a fist full to shove into her mouth. “I’m wiping the floor with these dumbasses.”

Zack chuckles softly, watching her snipe someone from her perch. “I never should have gotten you addicted to this,” he teases around a mouthful of popcorn.

“Oh shut up,” Trini rolls her eyes as she stalks around, waiting for the round to end. “You love watching me play, you’re just mad I got good.”

“You’re not wrong,” he grins, settling further into the couch. “It was entertaining, watching you get your ass kicked. Watching you go on a murder streak isn’t as fun.”

“I could always start playing something else, but I think any kind of first-person shooter would end the same as this,” Trini replies with a shrug of her shoulders. “Hell yeah, MVP motherfucker!”

“You _always_ get MVP, hasn’t it lost its charm yet?” Zack hums, reaching over to steal the controller before she can start another round. “Movie time.”

“You’re rude, I was going to play some more,” Trini pouts, curling up in her corner of the couch, chin on her knees.

“I know, that’s why I stopped you, I’d like to actually spend time with you,” Zack snorts, putting on a horror movie. “You get so sucked in when you’re playing.”

“I’m picturing kicking Kimberly’s ass, let’s be honest,” Trini chuckles and Zack makes an unamused sound in response. “What? She’s an ass.”

“I think you should learn to play nice, T,” he shrugs, setting the popcorn between them. “There are six months left of high school, try and enjoy them.”

“I am trying!” Trini defends, her brows furrowing. “I just...you know I can’t slack off with anything, especially volleyball. You know how my mom is...if I fuck this up...”

“You’re not going to fuck it up, Trin,” Zack sighs softly, turning so they’re facing each other. “But, you’re not making your life any easier by having this silly rivalry with Kim.”

“I know, I know,” she replies, her shoulder slumping in defeat. “But she just...she’ll never understand, she gets everything in life handed to her. I doubt she’s ever had to work for anything in her life.”

“That may be true, but try not to let it get to you,” he says, offering her a small smile. “Be the bigger person, T. Just put up with her for the rest of the season and then you’re going to get that scholarship and then you and I are off to San Diego to stir up some shit.”

Trini grins at that, moving the popcorn so she can throw her arms around her best friend. “We’re going to rule the world, you and I.”

“You be the queen and I’ll be your clown.”

* * *

 

“Hey mom, I’m really sorry I didn’t call earlier, but I didn’t think the project was going to take this long,” Trini says into her phone, the lie coming easily as she watches Zack with worried eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be home before the game tomorrow, don’t worry.”

She winces when Mrs. Taylor coughs, the sound making her own chest hurt. “Okay, I love you, too,” she hangs up as soon as she can, tucking her phone into her back pocket. “I’m staying the night.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Zack sighs softly, as he wrings out the washcloth in his hands. “I’ve got this.”

“Shut up and let me help,” Trini replies, taking the rag to place it over his mother’s forehead. “It’ll be okay.”

Zack grunts softly in response before he’s sorting through his mother’s medication, searching for something that might offer some relief. “She’s getting worse, T.”

“I know,” she murmurs, tucking the blankets around Mrs. Taylor’s trembling body. “She’s a fighter, Zack, she’ll be okay.”

“What if she’s not?” He asks, his hands shaking so bad that the pills in the bottle start to rattle. “What if...”

“Hey,” Trini says softly, moving to cup his face in her hands. Their eyes meet and her chest clenches painfully at the grief she finds in his dark gaze. “You can’t think like that, bubba. I know it’s hard, seeing her like this, but you have to have hope.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, tears streaming down his face as he collapses in her arms. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hush, it’s okay,” she says softly, her arms wrapping around him tightly. “I’ve got you.”

It doesn’t take long for Zack to pull himself back together long enough to give his mother the medication he had been clutching. He murmurs something in Mandarin to her once she starts to drift to sleep and it makes a thump form in Trini’s throat.

Mrs. Taylor had treated her more like a daughter in the last year and a half than her own mother ever had, she would be crushed when the inevitable happened. They were family, they always would be.

“You’ve gotta have hope,” Zack murmurs as he slips his hand into hers, tugging her toward his bedroom.

It makes her smiles softly, they might as well be able to read each other’s minds with the way they acted. “I’ve got hope, I just worry what’s going to happen next.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” he hums, opening the second drawer of his dresser for her. “As long as I’ve got you...I’m not too worried.”

“Sap,” Trini teases, grabbing her pajamas out of the drawer. She pulls them on before crawling into Zack’s bed, taking her usual place against the wall.

“You love me,” he chuckles while he changes. “You’d be lost without me.”

“True on both accounts,” she admits, curling into his side as soon as he’s laying down. “You’re stuck with me, Mr. Taylor.”

“Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

Trini huffs as she sits on the bench as she watches her team struggle to score, her knee bouncing furiously. “Ridiculous, just get the ball,” she mutters, rubbing her palms against her thighs. 

There was no excuse for their poor performance, the opposing team wasn’t even that good. “Come on!” She shouts, earning herself a glare from her coach. She throws her hands into the air, before reaching down to grab her water bottle. 

She wasn’t really thirsty, she just needed something to occupy herself or she was going to stomp onto the court and kick someone’s ass. The only person who has managed to score anything was Kim and it pisses Trini off that she’s proud of her captain. 

They were on the third of five sets and were barely managing to keep themselves from an early end. It made Trini’s skin itch every time her team misses an easy pass. When they call the set, they’re eight points behind and Trini sees red. 

She watches Kimberly walk over to the coach while the other girls settle down on the bench next to her. She bolts up like they had set her on fire, not trusting herself to not cuss them out. “Idiots,” she mumbles as she stands off to the side, her eyes sweeping the crowd. 

Zack sits off on their side, a smile on his face as he waves at her. She waves back, but her smile fades when she sees that he’s sitting with Jason Scott. She tilts her head to the side but doesn’t get a chance to do anything before Kimberly is grabbing her upper arm to pull her to the coach. 

“What the hell?” Trini growls, pulling her arm away roughly. “Don’t touch me.” 

“Chill out, Gomez,” Kim sighs, running a hand over her face. “We have a proposition for you,” the captain says, looking like she’d rather have teeth pulled than ask for help. 

“You’re going to play or we’re going to have our asses handed to us,” coach hums, his arms crossing over his chest. He was too proud to actually ask for her help. 

Trini snorts softly, quirking a brow at the pair. “Oh, so now you want my help?” She chuckles, her hands landing on her hips. “Thought you wanted me benched. Can’t face the consequences of your own actions?” 

“Come on, Trini, don’t be like that,” Kimberly says, her hands clenching at her sides. “This is ridiculous, I thought you wanted this.” 

“I do,” Trini hums, a slight smirk on her face. “But, I want you to admit that you were wrong and that you need me.” 

“You’re so prideful!” Kim huffs, looking at coach Zordon with pleading eyes. “This is stupid, right?” 

Zordon shrugs his shoulders, looking between the girls. “This is your fight, Hart, figure it out.” 

Kim gapes like a fish for a moment before growling lowly, seemingly swallowing her own pride. “Fine! I was wrong and we need you to play,” she rushes out, throwing her hands up in the air. “Happy?” 

“Very,” Trini grins, reaching up to pat Kim’s cheek. “Didn’t know you thought so highly of me, cap.” 

Kimberly looks like she’s ready to murder her, but it just makes Trini that much more smug as she walks onto the court, ready to get them back on track. “Pay attention, team, you’re about to see what winning looks like.”

* * *

 

“And the win goes to the Angel Grove Rangers!” The announcer shouts and their side of the bleachers erupt in applause. Trini smirks as she heads off the court to grab her things, her and Kim had saved the game and Trini was fairly certain she wouldn’t be benched again anytime soon. 

She’s shoving her water bottle into her backpack when a hand settles on her shoulder and when she looks up she’s met with a pair of familiar brown eyes. “Uh, hey.” 

“Hi,” Kim replies, looking a little sheepish. “I just wanted to say thank you,” she finishes, shrugging slightly. “And I’m sorry, about how I acted earlier this week.” 

Trini blinks a few times and it takes her a few moments to really soak in what her captain had said before she manages a response. “You don’t have to thank me, I really just need time on the court and you gave that to me despite my attitude the last few days. I should be thanking you.” 

Kim seems surprised by the response but smiles wide. “We can thank each other,” she chuckles before she glances over her shoulder, waving at Zack and Jason who are headed toward them. “Those two are getting along like a house on fire.” 

“Must be nice, your boyfriend will have someone to talk to about all that boring guy stuff,” Trini chuckles, throwing her bag over her shoulder. 

“Boyfriend?” Kim asks, head tilting slightly as she turns back toward Trini. “Jason and I aren’t dating. Does it really seem like that?” 

“I-well...yeah?” Trini stutters out as Kim starts to laugh. It’s the kind of laugh that makes Kim’s body shake with the effort and as the sound wraps itself around Trini’s heart, she realizes she never wants to stop hearing it. 

“What’s so funny?” Zack asks as he pulls away to wrap an arm around Trini’s shoulders. “Did she tell you the one about the cow and the-”

“-okay! We’re done here,” Trini interrupts, pinching Zack’s side. 

Kim is grinning as she hugs Jason, pulling away with a shake of her head. “Trini thought you and I were dating.”

It’s Jason’s turn to laugh and Trini can feel her cheeks burn as she tries her best to hide her face against Zack’s chest. “Really? Because I totally thought you and Zack were a thing.” 

Trini snorts so hard it hurts as she slaps Zack’s pec. “I would never dream of lowering my standards like that.” 

“How rude,” Zack pouts, his lower lip poking out to compliment his wide puppy eyes.

“But, I guess all men are below her standards. Since, you know, she doesn’t date them,” Zack chuckles, earning himself another slap. “What? It’s true.” 

Trini rolls her eyes as she shakes her head, glancing around the gym which was steadily emptying out. She frowns when she doesn’t spot her family and even though she’s not surprised, it still stings. 

“Well, this has been fun, but we need to get going,” Trini says after she turns her attention back to their little group. “I’ll see you at practice on Monday,” she says to Kim before she starts tugging Zack toward the exit. 

She can hear the confusion in Kimberly shouted goodbye, but she can’t bring herself to turn back and explain. Trini could never be that vulnerable in front of Kimberly. 

“What’s the rush, crazy girl?” He asks, his brows raised as they step outside. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I just want to get out of here,” she replies softly, reaching up to toy with her ponytail. “It’s been a long day.” 

“Fight with your mom?” He asks, taking the hand away from her hair. “You can stay the night tonight if you want to.” 

Trini smiles softly, squeezing his hand a bit. “We didn’t have a fight, she just never comes to the games and if she doesn’t then no one does,” she sighs softly, tilting her head back to look at the dark sky. “No one wants to step on her toes, my dad included.”

Zack offers her a sad little smile as he tugs her toward the car and she knows she shouldn’t complain, she could have it much worse. 

“Stop thinking like that,” Zack says softly and it startles her how well he knows her. “You have every right to feel this way, just because other people have it worse doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to complain about your shitty situation.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Trini smiles, only letting go of his hand when they reach the car.

“Probably something pretty cool in a past life,” he chuckles as he opens her door with a flourish, nearly smacking his head off of it. 

“You’re an idiot,” she giggles but slides into the seat, any sadness about her family forgotten for a moment. 

“I’m  _ your  _ idiot.”

* * *

“Gomez!” Kim’s voice shouts from behind her and it takes everything Trini has not to groan out loud. “Wait up.”

Trini sighs softly as she stops in the hallway, scuffing her foot against the tile. “What’s up, Kim?” 

“I have a proposition for you,” Kim grins, linking their arms together like they were childhood best friends. 

Trini tries not to think about the butterflies fluttering in her chest as she’s tugged along down the hall. “Uh, okay, what is it?” 

“You keep saying how I should get the girls to your level,” Kim hums and there’s something about her tone that makes Trini feel a little guilty. 

“Yeah,” Trini replies lowly, biting the inside of her cheek. “Where are you going with this.” 

“Be my co-captain,” Kim says, stopping them in front of the gym. “Help me whip them into shape. This is our senior year, I want our team to make it to the championship.” 

Trini stares at her for a moment, trying to process that the thing she had been waiting for, for three years now, was actually happening. “Really?”

“You don’t sound as excited as I thought you would,” Kim says, her brows knitting together as she looks at her.

“I’m sure I don’t,” Trini huffs out, running a hand through her hair. “You’ve spent the last three years busting my balls about giving the other girls a fair chance instead of asking for my help from the beginning.” 

Kim opens her mouth but Trini keeps talking, annoyance clear in her tone. “And now you want me to act excited about you asking for my help, even though you’ve pretty much treated me like  _ I  _ was the problem.” 

“Trini I-” 

“-the mighty Kimberly Hart wants my help after screwing herself over,” Trini snorts, shaking her head. “Well, I'm sorry, princess, but I'm not going to bend at the knee and pledge my allegiance.” 

She turns on her heel before Kim can say anything, storming off down the hallway. Trini’s hands don’t unclench until she reaches Zack’s car when she brings her palm down on the hood. She lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding as she leans against the car, grateful Zack wasn’t around to see her abuse. 

“What the fuck,” she mutters to herself as she pulls her backpack off, ripping open the zipper to dig around for the pack of cigarettes she always kept for Zack. “Why did you have to say all that stupid shit?” She asks herself as she places a cigarette in her mouth. 

“She was doing what you wanted,” she grumbles as she finally finds her lighter, flicking it a times before it finally lights. “Stupid.” 

Trini takes a long drag, ignoring the burn in her chest as she holds in the smoke. “Those’ll kill you, you know,” a soft voice sounds behind her, startling her enough that she chokes on the smoke. 

“Woah, take it easy, tiger,” Kim murmurs as Trini coughs violently, a hand on her chest and tears in her eyes. “You okay?” 

“I’m cool, didn’t need my lungs anyway,” Trini croaks softly, snuffing out the cigarette against her shoe, tucking it away once it was out. 

Trini’s hands twitch as they stand in awkward silence for a few moments before Kimberly finally speaks up. “Look, I’m sorry, for everything,” she says softly, burying her hands into her pockets. “I just...I guess I was upset that you were so good without needing my help and I don’t know...” 

“It’s fine,” Trini replies out of habit, frowning when she realizes she’s said it. “I mean, it’s obviously not okay that you did it, but I get it, I guess.” 

Kim nods once, rocking on her heels. “You’re a really good player and I would hate to keep wasting your talent so...if you’ll accept, I would really like to have you as my co-captain.” 

Trini is quiet for a moment before she looks up at Kim, a slight smile on her face. “Take me for donuts after practice and we’ll talk,” she chuckles as she grabs her bag. “Oh, and I’m sorry for blowing up at you earlier, I shouldn’t have.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, you had every right to say the things you did,” Kim replies, moving to put a hand on Trini’s shoulder. “And I really am sorry that I was such a bitch.” 

Trini glances from Kim’s hand to her face and back again before she shakes her head. “It’s okay, you’ll be making up for it when I have you running drills with the other girls,” she smirks before stepping away from her. 

“See you at practice, cap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next chapter for Trini and Kim's constant bickering


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some slurs used in this chapter. Be safe while reading

“Alright, that was actually pretty decent!” Trini calls across the court, a small smile on her face. “You guys have really improved in the last few weeks. I’m proud.”

She gets a few shouted responses before she dismisses them to shower, a gentle warmth settling in her chest. “You’re pretty good at this leading thing,” Kim says as she moves to stand next to her.

“Are you trying to butter me up so you don’t have to run drills tomorrow?” Trini smirks, turning to head toward the locker room.

“Shut up,” Kim snorts, shaking her head as she pushes the door open, frowning slightly as they catch sight of the cheerleaders setting their gear down on the benches. “Great.”

“Just grab your stuff and we’ll go,” Trini murmurs, unconsciously moving in front of Kim as they make their way to their lockers.

Everything is fine, really, until Trini turns around, slinging her bag over her shoulder, catching Amanda Clarke’s glare. “What?” She sighs, already tired of the other girl.

“Nothing, just waiting for you to leave,” Amanda replies, arms crossing over her chest. “I don’t want you looking at me while I undress.”

“You wish,” Trini snorts, her eyes flickering over to Kimberly who has slammed her locker door shut.

“As if,” the head cheerleader spits, eyes narrowing. “Disgusting little dyke.”

It stings a little, but Trini has heard far worse in her life. She does her best to let it roll off her shoulders as she decides to just leave. “Whatever,” she mutters adjusting her bag as she makes her way to the door.

“That’s what I thought,” Amanda chuckles, but the sound is interrupted by the sickening smack of skin against bone, followed by a loud wail erupting from the cheerleader’s mouth.

“Good luck at your competition this weekend,” she can hear Kim snarl before her co-captain appears next to her. “Come on.”

Trini blinks for a moment, hesitates long enough that Kim is wrapping bruised fingers around her wrist, tugging her down the hall. It isn’t until they reach the parking lot that Trini finally thaws out, her brain kicking into high gear.

“Let me see your hand,” she says, the words making Kim snap her head toward her. “Please.”

Kim pauses before removing her hand from Trini’s wrist, bringing it up to eye level. “Here,” she chuckles softly, making Trini roll her eyes hard as she gently takes the hand into her own.

“Jackass,” she breathes out as she inspects the tender flesh. “I don’t think you’ve broken anything, but we should ice this.”

“I’ll ice it when I get home,” Kim replies, pulling her hand away slowly as she turns toward the bike rack. “I just gotta get there.”

“Stop, I can give you a ride,” Trini hums, nudging Kim’s shoulder gently. “I’ll take you to mine, I’ve got all the stuff to take care of that.”

“I didn’t know you had a car,” Kim replies and it makes Trini snort as she grabs Kim’s good hand, dragging her toward far side of the parking lot.

“Never said it was a car, princess,” Trini grins as they come up to a dirt bike that had been modified to be street legal. “This is much better than a car.”

Kim stares at the machine for a moment, her brows drawn up. “You want me to get on _that_?” She asks incredulously, the tone making Trini frown.

“Yes,” she replies dully, her hands sliding over the seat of the bike before she triggers a latch that brings it up, revealing an extra helmet. “Here.”

“What about you?” Kim murmurs, her fingers tracing along the colors swirling across the top of the helmet. “Can’t have you scrambling your brain.”

“I have one,” Trini chuckles as she unzips her bag, pulling out a helmet similar to the one in Kimberly’s hands. “Happy enough to ride now?”

“I suppose.”

* * *

 

“Holy fucking shit!” Kim yells over the wind, her arms tight around Trini’s middle. “This is so awesome!”

Trini chuckles lowly, shaking her head a bit as she tries to ignore the butterflies swarming in her chest. “It’s pretty cool, yeah,” she shouts back, earning herself a gentle squeeze from the other girl as they turn onto her street.

“It’s more than pretty cool,” Kim says breathlessly once they’re parked and Trini has killed the engine. “That feeling...it's kind of addicting.”

Trini grins as she removes her helmet, hair falling in her face. “Can’t argue with that,” she replies, her cheeks burning as Kim’s fingers brush against her cheek, pushing away the loose strands. “It’s kind of why I begged my parents to let me build this.”

“You _built_ this?” Kim asks, her eyes wide as she looks down at the machine. “What other talents are you hiding from me?”

“Stick around, Princess, you might find out,” Trini replies with unexpected confidence. “Come on, let's get you inside so I can fix you up.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kim smiles, letting Trini lead her up the porch steps.

“Papi, I’m home!” Trini calls out to the empty house knowing that her mother will have already left to pick up her brothers. “I brought a friend over.”

“I’m in the kitchen!” Her father replies, his voice echoing slightly down the hall as they kick their shoes off.

Trini grabs Kim’s wrist gently, tugging her along until their feet hit tile. “Kim, this is my dad, Mateo,” she says, dropping her grip in favor of pulling the fridge open. “Dad, this is Kim, she’s no the volleyball team with me.”

“Ah, Kim, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Mateo says, smiling warmly as he turns away from the stove. “You made Trini your co-captain, right?”

“Yes sir,” Kim replies while Trini digs around in the fridge. “Trini is very talented.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” he grins before turning toward his daughter. “Where are your manners, Sunflower? Are you going to ask our guest if she would like something while you forage?”

Trini cringes internally at her father’s nickname for her as she comes away from the fridge, snacks tucked under her arm. “I was looking for something for the both of us,” she pouts as she reaches for a can of grape soda. “Want one, Kim?”

“Yes, please,” Kim replies with a smirk.

Trini rolls her eyes as she grabs two cans, setting them on the counter across from Kim before turning back to grab an ice pack out of the freezer. “We’re gonna go up to my room and watch a movie, okay?”

“Sounds good,” Mateo hums as he returns to the stove to stir whatever he had started for dinner. “Kim, are you staying for supper?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Kim says softly, biting her lip a bit.

“Nonsense, Trini almost never has company, it’ll be nice,” he chuckles, glancing over his shoulder at the girls. “I’m making enchiladas.”

“Uh, okay, sure,” Kim murmurs as she grabs the cans of soda. “I’ll just let my mom know that I’ll be home later.”

“Great, I’ll call up when everything is ready.”

 

“Sunflower, huh?” Kim chuckles as they step into Trini’s room, the phrase making Trini frown slightly.

“Yeah,” she hums, setting their snacks on her desk. “He’s called me that since I was little. Tell no one.”

“Not even Jason?”

“Especially Jason,” Trini snorts as she pulls her desk chair out, gesturing for Kim to sit down. “He’ll tell Zack and then I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Your best friend doesn’t know your totally cute childhood nickname?” Kim asks, brows raised as she settles in the rolling chair.

“He’s never really been over,” Trini shrugs as she starts rummaging through a desk drawer. “He’s met my parents, don’t get me wrong, but...we usually hang at his place.”

“I see.”

“Let me see your hand,” Trini changes the subject as she sets an ace wrap on the desk, holding her own hand out to Kim.

Trini pokes and prods with gentle fingers, her eyes narrowed at the bruising flesh before she sighs softly. “You’re gonna have to take it easy for the next few days,” she murmurs while she wraps Kim’s hand.

“Good thing we don’t use our knuckles in volleyball,” Kim replies sheepishly, sucking in a breath when Trini smacks her thigh. “Hey!”

“You shouldn’t have hit her,” Trini mutters with a shake of her head as she secures the bandage in place. “It’s just going to cause you more trouble.”

“She had no right, saying those things to you,” Kim says seriously, trying to catch Trini’s eyes. “You don’t deserve that.”

“It’s fine, I’ve dealt with worse than Amanda,” Trini shrugs, offering Kim the ice pack. “She’s not worth the effort.”

“Maybe, but she shouldn’t get away with that kind of crap,” Kim argues, pressing the pack to her hand with a soft frown.

“Can we drop it?” Trini snaps, running a hand through her messy hair. “I just want to forget about it.”

“Yeah...okay.”

There’s an awkward beat of silence before Trini let’s put a puff of air. “I’m sorry,” she says softly, flopping onto her bed. “I just hate that she can get under my skin like that.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Kim hums, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, poking Trini’s thigh gently. “I get it. It sucks.”

“Yeah.”

“When Amanda found out I’m bi, she told me that she was fine with it as long as I didn’t hit on her,” the captain chuckles, her fingers tapping against Trini’s leg.

“I didn’t know that you’re bi,” Trini replies stupidly, her brow furrowing. “Not that it matters...or anything.”

That makes Kim laugh again as she shifts to lay next to Trini, their faces closer than Trini would like. “I guess I just never felt the need to advertise it. Amanda only found out because she caught me kissing a girl at a party.”

“I’m sorry,” Trini mumbles, not entirely sure why she was apologizing. She turns her head away, eyes glued to the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling.

“I’m not,” she shrugs and before Trini can register what was happening, Kim was on top of her with a smug little grin.

“W-what are you doing?” Trini squeaks out, her cheeks burning as she stares into Kimberly’s dark eyes.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was just sort of an idea that went haywire, but I'm really excited about where it's all headed. If you wanna come talk about the au, you can find me on [tumblr](https://agoddamnsupernova.tumblr.com).


End file.
